World So Cold (Rewrite of Dark Nebula Institute)
by SilverSwirls
Summary: Several teens have been sent to a special place where they are believed to be getting help for their "problems", but something else else is going on. Something bigger and stranger than any of them could of ever imagined. Doji, thehe head of this institute seems to have a much, much bigger reason for gathering them there.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to rewrite this, the original wasn't as organized as I wanted it to be. Also I hadn't written it very well, or as well as some of my other stories. Anyways the original OC's are still accepted.**

I sat gazing out the window; it was raining hard out now. The sky was dark gray and cloudy. I could hear the rain pound down on the concreated road, even with headphones in. Lazily I pulled the headphones off and looked at my dad from the backseat; he was the one driving; the one who planned on sending me away. Mom was reading her novel in the passenger seat. I cheeked the time on my phone 8:30 pm. I sighed and slipped my phone into my backpack. "You know were doing this because we love you baby" Mom glanced to me.

"If you loved me you would believe me that I didn't do it."

"Baby-"

"Just leave her be, were here now." My dad cut in as I felt the car turn into a parking lot. The building was enormous and looked like a prison of some sorts. The whole area was closed off with seven foot tall fence with the top laced with barbed wire. The front yard was empty with dull green grass, no trees and no flowers. Outside where we parked stood a man. As soon as I got out my parents drove off leaving me with this mysterious man and my bags. Really dad? You leave me with strange man in the rain. For all I know he could just kill me!

"My name is Doji and welcome. Let me take your bags while you are taken to the exam room." He took my bag and walked me inside. The inside was just a scary and depressed looking. The moment I walked in I was in a lobby with white walls and a checker tiled floor. A blond lady sat at the desk typing on the computer." Subject 116 has arrived." He said to her. He then led me down the plain hallways and the room at the very end of the hall. There stood a man and woman each looked the same with charcoal black hair and deep violet eyes.

"Ah, here is the new comer. Shall we begin the examination sir?" The woman asked.

"Get right on it Nami, you two Namu."

"Okay now just take your clothing off and we'll begin." My blue eyes widened. "Don't worry were doctors and just need to examine your body and make sure you have no illnesses. And give you a couple shots." I sighed after a minute of silence and un-dressed; at least I could keep bra and underwear on. The boy known as Namu had me sit on the cool metal table. Nami began to cheek my pulse and blood pressure along with my temperature while Namu began to press, harshly, against my rib cage; each time his moved to a new one it hurt more. Finally after ten agenizing minutes of them doing all sorts of strange things to me Nami handed Namu a needle, "My brother is just going to give you're a little shot. You'll start to feel sleepy, then we can finish the last stage of this checkup." Nami explained.

"Sleepy? What exactly are you going to do to me?" Namu just grabbed my forearm and stuck me with the needle. I fell backward and felt my mind be overtaken with sleep. When I woke I was in a plain room and lying on the bed. My clothes were on the bedside table, Nami and Manu hadn't bothered to let me wake up and get dressed. While I was dressing I noticed a long gash on my arm. "What did they do to me!?" I panicked, they twins had cut me open, but I'm not sure why. I looked around my new room.

A bed in the upper left corner and a desk pressed against the wall in the middle. There was one window, locked and bars placed on the outside. I could hear the guard dogs in the yard running around, fighting with each other and barking like crazy. I sat down on the edge of my bed. I closed my eyes and began to cry silently. I didn't want to be here. My parents wouldn't listen to me, I didn't have a problem; this was just a misunderstanding! But my dad wouldn't listen, he never listens.

At school just weeks before I had gotten into a fight with this stuck up rich girl, just me tackling her down and that was it. But she claimed I beat her with a rock, so my parents thought I was some kind of psychopath and sent me here. I don't know much about this place, but it's supposed to some kind of place where troubled teens are sent or something. But still something's not right.

My eyes fluttered open when I heard voices outside my door. Slowly, I rolled off my bed and stood up, walked to the door and opened it. There stood two people, a boy and a girl. "OH! Hi, we didn't wake you up, right?" The girl asked.

"No" I whipped my eyes and took a minute to look at her; I had to admit she was beautiful. She was slender, yet curvy. Her chest was around C cups and she was around 5''6. She had cherry red hair extending below her shoulders and baby blue eyes. She wore a fair touch of makeup which was: light pink lip gloss, lavender eye shadow, and some rosy blush. Her skin is in a peachy colored complexion. Her finger nails were painted pink. She was wearing a light pink tank top with a picture of a red heart with wings, followed by a pair of light-washed navy shorts. She was also wearing a rose pink cardigan over her tank top that was waist-length, plus a pair of brown leather boots with 3-inch heels. As for accessories, a pastel pink headband accented with a bowtie, gold bracelets on her left wrist, a pair of hipster glasses and a golden heart necklace. Her cherry hair was in a side ponytail and side bangs almost cover her right eye.

While the boy had ginger hair that went down to his shoulders, and blue- almost white- eyes. Fair skin and a burn scar over his left eye in the shape of an angel's wings. He wore a pair of white jeans and a black, chain belt. Black, steel- toed combat boots. He wore a white T- shirt with black flames on it. Also a black, leather vest and black, leather bangles on both his wrists, with studs on them and white fingerless gloves with black studs on the knuckles. He also had a chain link, silver necklace" My name is Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina" the girl introduced herself.

"Lucas." The boy said.

"My name is Evei Kurgami. If you don't mind me asking, why were you outside my room?"

"Well-"

"Were actually Arabian slave traders and are looking to sell you for six camels, why else would be here?" Lucas stated bluntly and sarcastically. I laughed slightly. He seemed blunt and sarcastic; two things I like but also can't stand. Frieda cleared her throat.

"Any how…you arrived here tonight didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"So why were you sent here?" Lucas asked.

"Just…stuff." I sighed. Frieda seems nice I wonder why she's here. "Frieda, Lucas why are you here?"

"My parents wanted me to try new things. Why they chose a place like this is beyond me." She brushed her bangs back slightly and smiled.

"Lucas?"

"Why would tell someone I just met?"

"Man, it was just a question." I huffed and walked away from the two. Mom, dad why didn't you believe me? I sighed. People here seemed nice, but Lucas didn't seem to friendly. I walked a few steps before feeling someone grab my shoulder. I turned swiftly to see a new face in front of me.

Boy had Wild and a bit shaggy jet black hair that covered half his forehead and touched his shoulders a bit. His eyes were deep blue, the color of dominance and had a sparking, demanding gleam and his skin was tanned. He was wearing a white tee shirt under a warm brown long sleeved sweater with a long white scarf. With black skinny jeans with a silver chain hanging on his left side, black combat boots and black fingerless gloves.

"Hey there, I haven't seen you around here before. I'm Rex Addams."

"Yeah, I just got here, I'm Evei Kurgami. Mind telling me why you stopped me?"

"Well, I was just wondering why you were going towards the boy's dormitory."

"I was?"

"Yeah, but I stopped you before you could make a fool out pf yourself!" He grinned, "But why were you going that way?"

"I was just walking away from Frieda and Lucas-"

"Frieda's pretty hot, but I'm not a fan of Lucas. He's no fun and gets all and when I prank him."

"I think I would me mad too." Rex directed me the other way. "

"Well, it's about dinner now, so I'll take you the mess hall." Res led me down the hall the opposite direction I had been going and down some more halls. We made it to the mess hall a few minutes later. There were several other people there, but I didn't pay any attention to them. Me and rex, after getting out dinner, sat with Lucas and Frieda. Frieda smiled at me and we went on to talk together, while Rex had turned somewhere else to talk to a girl. Lucas on the other hand had gotten up and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please remember if I'm getting any of your OC's personalities wrong or if I could change something that they might not do tell me and I'll fix it.**

 **And I was also thinking about introducing a romance or two in this. Someone had suggested it to me, but I don't want to do it unless you guys want to, they are your OC's after all. Well, just let me know if you want :)**

_Lucas POV_

I wasn't very interested in dinner with the others; I was more interested in why Evei was sent here. After all everyone is sent here for a reason. Mine is plain and simple: anxiety. I've always had anxiety, so it's beyond me why my brother Wales sent me here now, why not sooner? Anyways Evie seems nice enough, I'm just curious as to why she's here. But of course she won't tell me, although it might have been better to befriend her rather than snoop through her room…oh, well I'm already here. He door wasn't locked, the doors didn't lock anyways. Her room pretty much looked like mine, accept she had far more personal item scattered all over the place. That was probably Nami and Namu's doing being that they are supposed to go through someone's stuff when they arrive here.

There wasn't much that could tell me why she was here though, actually nothing, I really didn't think this through enough. She had an awful lot of pictures, one that I assumed to be her family and then one of friends I guess. Either way this was a total waste of time.

"Lucas, what do you think you're doing snooping in the new girl's room?"

"Blaze, what are you doing here!?"

"My room is across the hall."

Blaze had blood red hair reaching her waist, pulled back into a high ponytail and bangs falling into her face and brushed to the right; with thin red eyebrows. She had tanned skin that was slightly lighter around her left wrist where 4-5 cuts were. Her eyes are ruby red with a slight glow flow from the iris, with her pupils being more slit than oval. Her eyelashes are long and thick black with red at the end. One the side of her left eye there is a scar going through it, going more towards the side not the middle. She was wearing a black off the shoulders long sleeved shirt with a red over layer loose singlet, a black skirt with black mid-thigh tights and black combat boots with red leg warmers. She had a silver bracelet on her right arm and a silver locket necklace. There was also a long black ribbon in a bow on top her ponytail.

"What are you doing in here anyways?" Blaze questioned.

"I was just, uh… getting something for Evie"

"What?" I looked around and spotted a black sweater in one of her open bags.

"Her sweater" I pulled it out, "she gets cold." I quickly walked past Blaze, who stood in Evei's door way a little longer, before returning to her own room. That's another person I want to know more about, but Blaze kind of keeps to herself, so I don't know why she's here either. Oh, well, I'll break into her room some other time.

* * *

 **_Normal POV_**

Evei and Frieda had finished their dinner and decided to go for a walk around the building before it was for lights out. The girls walked in silence for the first couple minutes before Evei said something. "Hey, Frieda?"

"Yeah?"

"Why would your parents send you here to get you out of the house and try new things?" Evie asked, not sounding to interested in conversation.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. But I think that Doji guy had something to do with it."

"How so?" Evei was pulled more into the conversation, after all, this seemed interesting.

"Well, before anyone told me about this place, I noticed people seemed to be watching me at some times. They looked an awful lot like Nami and Nami, not to mention that I often bumped into a very serious looked woman and every time she had a whole set of questioned to ask me."

"You didn't tell anyone?"

"I didn't think much of it at the time, but I knew Nami and Namu looked familiar when I got here. And that lady, she seemed almost desperate to get the answers out of me, practically begging me to answer them." Frieda shuck her head, "It's just weird."

"Yeah, I had a substitute teacher do pretty much the same thing to me."

"Really?" Freda asked, surprised.

"Yeah, maybe they're connected?"

"Maybe, but how?"

"That's what I don't get, but I have very bad feeling about this place." Evei and Frieda continued down the halls.

* * *

Meanwhile Blaze had had went back to her room and stood looking out the window. She saw something out there, an animal maybe? But if it was it was no animal she was familiar with. It was nightfall by now, so little to no cars were out, not that there usually were, they were practically in the middle of nowhere. The guard dogs were out and running wild as always. But Blaze ignored the dogs and kept her eyes on the thick forest of trees across the road. Something was out there, she had no idea what, but it was watching the building; that was for sure. She could see the shine of purple and red in the dark.

Blaze turned away from her window when the glow of whatever was watching disappeared. This wasn't the first night she had seen the mysterious glowing, but had anyone else noticed it? Or was it just her? Maybe she was just seeing things or maybe something strange was happening around here. Instead of thinking of it any longer Blaze just shrugged it off, she wasn't going to bother to mention it to anyone, they most likely wouldn't believe her, and they would think she was crazy or something.

Blaze just wished that she had been seeing things and nothing bad would happen anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**I changed the cover art, I decided to draw my own cover art for this, it took me a two days, but I think it's good for now until I redraw something for it later. I probably changed up their appearances. I decided to draw Evie in the middle of Akira and AKi then I figured since I had space left to draw out a simple image of the building they're at. Anyways enjoy.**

 **_Rex POV_**

I left the cafeteria sometime after Evei and Frieda left. I went straight to my room since it was only a few minutes until curfew. I was tiered anyways, so as soon as I relaxed on my bed I was fast asleep.

" _Man, this is a great place to party, don't you think Rex? Reo?"_

" _Amazing!" Reo said and I smiled at my two friends._

" _I'm glad you came tonight Reo, I thought maybe you were still made about the girlfriend thing; ya'know?" Leon turned towards Reo._

" _Yeah, I'm cool now, you are one of my best friends so I can't hold a grudge!" Reo laughed, Leon joined in._

 _"Okay can we cut the sappy stuff and get to the chicks? I think that hot redhead is checking me out." I cut in, eyeing the green eyed redhead from across the room._

" _Dude, go get her!" I laughed and handed Reo my bag, "You don't mind do you? I just have my jacket and other things in there."_

" _No problem. Go get that chick before someone else does!" Reo laughed and shoved me along. The rest of the night was really just a blur. Me and the redhead exchanged numbers whilst Reo and Leon hung out near the bar and danced and talked to girls sometimes. I was a little worried about Leon because not too long ago Reo's girl made a move on Leon and things kind of just happened. After hearing Reo yelling at Leon and saying that he was to kill him, I've been on toes about making sure nothing happened. Sure, Reo was one of my friends, but I didn't exactly trust him. Soon after getting the redheads number I heard someone scream from across the place, towards the back, near the bar. I tried to make my way towards Reo and Leon through the crowd, but people were pushing past me and preventing me from getting anywhere._

 _Soon, after some cops showed up, most everybody cleared out, Except I still couldn't find Reo or Leon. So I sat on a stool, just lazily sipping my water. I'm not quite sure what happened that the cops had to show up, "Probably just a fight…people are always fighting about dumb stuff" I mumbled before I felt someone tapping my shoulder._

" _Excuse me, but are you Rex Addams?"_

" _Yeeesss?" I answered hesitantly, A police officer was standing behind me along with Reo._

" _Well then I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." The officer led me out side where several cop cars and an ambulance._

" _L-Leon!?" The officer ignored me and turned to Reo. I just stared at Leon lying in the stretcher, pale and non-breathing. My buddy, my_ _best_ _friend was gone? Who did this!? I grew angry._

" _Y-Yes officer I know Rex did it." I overheard Reo, fake sobbing behind me. "I mean the vile was in Rex's backpack wasn't it? Leon was like my brother and I just-I just don't know how Rex could poison Leon like that! All because Leon stole his girlfriend too…..what a shame…" somehow Reo got himself to shed a few tears in the presence of the police. At this point I was beyond confused, but also angry._

" _You're blaming me? YOU'RE BLAMING ME!?" I tried to grab at Reo, but one of the officers pulled me back._

" _Officer he's dangerous! Please send him away!"_

* * *

 **_Lucas POV_**

I couldn't sleep that night. I knew I was tired, but my mind wouldn't settle down and allow me to sleep. Random things about the day and even things from weeks ago just kept popping into my mind, which caused me to toss and turn for hours. I guess you could say I was anxious, I couldn't stop thinking about my older brother Wales.

 _It was an October night, Halloween actually. I hadn't planned on dressing up or going to any party so I was just lounging around the living room watching spooky movies; one thing I really shouldn't do with my anxiety, but I really don't pay any mind to it anyways. So I was lying on the sofa and watching some kind of psycho slasher movie and eating candy corn, another thing I shouldn't do, it makes me sick sometimes. And when the killer busted through the door the annoying girl with the high pitched voice began to scream then the lights to the living room turned on and I screamed then the person behind me screamed and somehow even though it was impossible I knew the dog was screaming, well, in his mind._

" _Lucas?" I heard a familiar voice speak. It was Wales, my older brother. I felt him rubbing my back, "Wow, you're shaking pretty hard bud. I thought I told you no horror movies, or anything that gets you all jumpy and nervous?" Slowly I opened my eyes; I hadn't even realized I had closed them._

" _Sorry." my face warmed in embarrassment._

" _Don't apologize Lucas." He said and wrapped an arm around my shoulders._

" _Yeah, whatever, why are you home so late?"_

" _Well…" Wales trailed off slightly "I actually spoke with someone today."_

" _Really? You actually spoke to someone while you in public around hundreds of other people? It's a miracle!"_

" _You know what I mean" Wales smiled before looking down at some papers in his lap. He looked nervous about whatever he was about to tell me._

" _W-What is it?"_

 _"A man approached me today" he stopped and looked up at me, before continuing. "He said he was from a reassuring agency that worked with children and teens with, um, problems, and offered me an envelope filled with information. He said he'd done some calling around at your school and found out about you anxiety and metal stability and-"_

" _Who said my mental stability was in question!?" I snapped at him._

" _N-No I'm not saying that and you know it. You know exactly what I'm trying to say…I think you should go and see what they can do for you and see if maybe you can learn anything about-"_

" _Shut up…" I started to say; realization came across my expression. "shut up! Are trying to say you don't want me around anymore?"_

" _Lucas…"_

" _This isn't my fault, it isn't. I've told you before its Caspian's fault! He makes me so nervous and-"_

" _Lucas-"_

" _You just don't want to be bothered by me anymore, that's it, you want me gone so you don't have to deal with me!"_

" _What? Stop it Lucas! You're going to see what this man can offer if I don't see results by next month I'll pull you out of the program, okay?" I stayed silent with my head down. "Lucas…you're_ _my_ _kid brother and I love you so much. I'd never think about abandoning you. I love you so much, you have no idea." Wales hugged me. I didn't respond right away, instead I just let Wales hug me._

"… _I love you to Wales…"_


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas awoke the next day to the sound of knocking on her door; slowly she got up and made her way to the door. She opened it to see a boy waiting. "HI!" he beamed happily.

"Uhh, hey Kuro" Lucas rubbed his eyes; it was way too early for him to be so loud. He smiled and took Lucas's hand to shake. Kuro was a shorter boy that had dark brown hair, with a lighter shade of brown peeking through in certain places, it extended above his shoulders His eyes were caramel brown. He wore a simple white shirt with black jeans.

"Doji told me to give you this letter from your brother" Kuro handed Lucas an envelope. "He also said that when visiting day comes around…umm…your brother won't be able to come see you. Work problems I guess." Kuro looked down, feeling sad for his friend. Lucas didn't say anything. "But, if you want you and I can hang out! We can read manga and maybe try to get Rex back for letting those glow bugs loose in your room last week. I have a jar of rollie pollies in my room-" Kuro's eyes widened when Lucas steeped back in his room and slammed his door.

"Okay…see you later!" Kuro called and began to walk down the hall. _Now I'm really sad for Lucas…his brother hasn't been by in over two months and we have visiting twice a month!_ Kuro sighed looking down; he began to think about his siblings. _I wish big sis would come see me; it's been so long since I've seen any of my family._ Kuro felt something bump his shoulder, but they kept walking. Kuro turned to see Tempest walking. "Oh, Tempest! Wait up!" Kuro spun around to catch up with the older boy.

Tempest's hair was longer; brushing a bit passed his shoulders and bangs in his face. It was dyed black with red streaks around the left side. The back was styled up a bit. He had dark purple eyes and a pale completion with a small scar nest to his right eye. He was wearing a plain black V-neck shirt with a gray jacket and dark jeans with combat boots.

"What are you doing? Anything fun?" Kuro wrapped and arm around Tempests.

"Nothing, I'm just running and errand for Namu."

"Oh can I go with you?"

"You can't leave!" Tempest snapped.

"Aww, well later do you want to hang out? We can read manga or something."

"No thanks."

"But we haven't spent any time together lately" Kuro complained. "How about we watch something together later?"

"I'd rather not watch murder mystery shows all night."

"But-"

"Kuro, will you just go away!" Tempest half shouted, stopping in his tracks; they had made it to the front doors. "You're being really annoying and I don't want to hear it!" Tempest scowled at the younger. "Leave me alone, dealing with you yesterday was enough for me!" Kuro looked down, feeling the urge to cry. He spotted Rex in the corner of his eye standing in front the front desk. "All you ever do is talk and whine about anything just to be annoying. You always have to have someone's attention on yourself!"

"That's" Kuro stopped, clenching his fists "That's not fair! All I've been is nice to you since you brought me here and you've done nothing but treat me like dirt! What happened? We perfectly fine before we came here, you were nice and loved to spend time with me. Now you're just horrible!" Tempest just ignored the younger and push past him to leave the building. Kuro silently cried to himself.

Rex, who watched the whole thing slowly walked up to Kuro. "Hey…are you okay?" He awkwardly patted Kuro's shoulder.

"I'm FINE!" Kuro pushed Rex away and ran off.

"Hey!" Rex regained his balance, "I was just trying to cheer you up!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I took such a long break from updating or publishing on this sight… I had issues to deal with, but I'm fine now and hope to update every two weeks from now on :) I'm happy to be writing again! This chapter is kind of short, but the next one will be longer.**

 **_Rex POV_**

After showering, changing and having a little breakfast I decided to go see Frieda. All the thoughts of my dream had been pushed away when I entered the kitchen. "Oh, Frieda, are you in here, you little fireball of lovable cuteness."

"I'm not quite sure how to respond to that." Lucas was sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen. He had a bowl of cereal in front of him and a spoon in hand.

"What are you doing in here?!" I jumped a little at the sight of him.

"Well…let's see. This is a kitchen and people generally come in here to obtain food so they don't starve and die, so yeah, that's why I'm here." Lucas stirred his cereal a bit. "Why are you calling Frieda a little fireball of lovable cuteness anyways? Weirdo…"

"Because we are together" I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No, no you're not."

"I know that! But one day I'll get a kiss from one of the girls here! Maybe get one in bed" I said with mischief laced in my words.

"It hurts to even be around you when you get all pervy like this" Lucas got up and began to leave, "But I'm sure later on tonight I'll hear about how you tried to peek into the girls shower room again." He sighed turning the corner.

"H-hey that was one time and it was an accident!" I shouted after him. I think he just ignored me because he just kept walking.

* * *

 **_Lucas POV_**

I left Rex in the kitchen after our "Fascinating" conversation. "Attention, if all "Students" could make their way to the visiting area. The families are here." Doji's voice was heard over the P.A. system. My mood brightened up a bit; this means I get to see Wales. So I did as I was told and walked, actually ran towards the visiting area. When I entered them room I saw Frieda standing with Blaze off to the side of the area. They were probably waiting for their visitor's. Rex on the other hand was nowhere in sight, which worried me a little; you never could tell what he was up to.

Then I saw Yami Kodomo. Yami was a fourteen year old boy with blood red, blacked tipped spiky hair and golden eyes. He was pale, which was easily noticeable due to his clothing; a black long sleeved shirt, black cargo pants and black shoes. I know he was here because he was curious about the whole thing, but I also knew he had some kind of dark side. That's about all I know about him though. He's an interesting guy though.

My thoughts were broken when the thought of the Wales had sent me. I had totally forgotten about it...Wales wasn't about to make it to come see me due to some complications back home. Not only that but he had also decided that I should stay here longer also, I be he just wants me gone longer. Okay I know that in the back of my mind that's not true at all.

I sighed and looked for Kuro, I guess you could say that we're friends, sometimes he's a bit too energetic, but he's tolerable at the least. Kuro was a great person to be around when you're feeling down, something about his happy attitude tended to rub off on me when I'm down. Besides I haven't stopped thinking about the rolli pollies that sat waiting to be released in Rex's room.


End file.
